


why did he do it?

by A_kayley2005



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kayley2005/pseuds/A_kayley2005
Summary: Doctor has some free time in the tardis and thinks about all that happened before picking the fam back up.
Kudos: 2





	why did he do it?

How could he.

Why did he destroy everything.

Why can't Gallifrey stop falling.

I don't think I'll ever forget looking out the TARDIS and seeing everything burnt and destroyed, the citadel smashed with small fires still burning even then despite the time difference between then and when it happened, it smelled like smoke and death and I can't believe he did this, at least when I destroyed Gallifrey there was nothing left to look at and be sad about other than it being gone, but now, who knows if anything will ever live and thrive here again, what hurt the most was the feeling of being the only one again compared to before she came back as she believed they were all still there alive, nobody survived and I couldn't bare to go and look to try and find anyone in fear of seeing the dead stares and possible brutal murder the master has done and what really hurt was the fact he won't tell me why he did it, what made him wipe them all out again, it couldn't have possibly been about Rassilon and the drumming in his head as he had that fixed and Rassilon wasn't there anymore, I made sure of that when I came back by kicking him out after my time in my confession dial in my last body so what could he possibly have reason for doing this.

Back with Missy I thought I was really making progress with her until the last time I saw her but what happened between Missy and this version of him to cause so much hate to be back again and what caused the destruction of Gallifrey, he kept saying that everything I knew was a lie but what does that mean, what could you possibly have seen to have so much hate for Gallifrey again, sure there's many reasons for him to be mad but why did he do this, it seemed like something different something recent but other than Missy, as far as I was aware, nothing bad had happened, that is if he actually is after Missy as after all he could very easily be before her as I didn't see the master that was once the prime minister, saxon master regenerate and Missy seemed very confused with the whole regeneration matter when I saw her last so I really wouldn't know unless I asked. It wasn't impossible for him to be an earlier version of missy and be at different points in our timeline as after all that was what happened with my late wife River Song as when we first met in the library was when she died and knew so much about me but nothing about her so maybe this was the same but on a different scale.

I possibly won't ever find out as he's now trapped with the kassavin and if he ever gets out he's going to be mad and I probably won't have time to ask as I'll have to focus on stopping him instead of asking him questions as it may severely affect the outcome of the situation and get someone or me killed accidentally and I don't want to have to deal with that on my conscious anymore as it hurts to know that it's my fault that someone innocent died and it always hits really bad for a while later and the master always liked to use that against me as a way to prove that we were the same but I never understood what they meant. I knew to take everything the master said with a pinch of salt as he often lied for the sake of getting what he wanted no matter what the cost may be as long as he got his own way but that often made him sloppy and makes him fail more as he gets careless and makes mistakes that cost him nearly everything each time,I don't know if he does it on purpose or not but he does it everytime. I know that he will be back eventually, he always does no matter what happens, get killed, comes back , put in a black hole, comes right back for revenge.

I walk around the console picking up the projector from where I threw it in rage after receiving the masters message after I arrived at Gallifrey saying he did it and won't tell me why, so I got angry and threw it away, he wanted me to be mad and he succeded very well at that as usual but I needed to move on, to slightly forget if it meant that it wouldn't hurt as much to know that I most likely could've stopped it if I had stopped him, I have had so many different chances to kill him but I never do, why do I never kill him when I know that everyone would finally be safe but I never do and I dont know why, maybe it's because I don't want to kill him. maybe some part of me is still telling me that he's still the little boy I once knew in the academy and no matter what he's done he still is my oldest friend in the universe and I know he'll be back and I will find him before he can do any harm. I set the TARDIS to scan for him so I know when he arrives to stop him. Until he turns back up I decided to go see the fam and maybe travel somewhere and that was what was in my head as I set the co-ordinates for sheffield, earth 21st century to try and ignore the past but I knew that I wouldn't always be able to put it behind me, it will catch up but until then I'll keep running and I have my fam by my side wherever I go...


End file.
